1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal continuously melting and retaining furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is such a conventionally known retaining furnace in which a lance for ejecting an inert gas is disposed in a ladling chamber from which a molten metal is ladled, so that the molten metal is subjected to a refining treatment such as degassing and removal of oxides.
However, there is a problem that the above refining means can refine the molten metal only to a low degree and for this reason, a thin walled cast product of high quality cannot be obtained thereby.